Toothpaste & Coffee
by KohiChapeau
Summary: The ingredients needed to create the best of "friends." Slight Green x Red.


"Tooffee!" Cried a small boy with light brown hair. He ran after his visitor; a friend of his.

"What…?" The confused visitor asked. Slightly ignoring his friend's outburst of jibberish, he rubbed his shoes onto the welcome mat and stepped into the house.

"Tooffee!" Green repeats once more. Unable to conceal his excitement for the misshapen word, he hugged the red eyed boy and squeezed possessively. "I made it! Tooffee!"

Red wringed himself out of Green's grasp. "What's a Tooffee?"

"I made it up!"

"Since when?"

"Just now!"

"How?"

"Stop asking so many questions! Look around you!"

He did. Okido resident's bathroom sink was broken for a few days now, Red knew this. He looked at the table, only tall enough to look it at eye level. "Toothpaste…" and to the left, "Your grandpa's unfinished cup of coffee."

"Tooffee!"

"But.. What does it mean?"

"I made it up!"

"..Yes I-"

"It means 'my one and only best friend'!"

A creep of warmth spread through the atmosphere **(not that they felt it)**.Of course children were instinctively aware whether or not they were best friends or not- children knew of these little existence without proof, but to announce it is- "It… needs something."

"What does it need?"

"Well, you made it." Red stops to think.

"Yes, of course!"

"I need to add something to make it complete."

Snapping his fingers, Green inquires, "Oh, like a promise for two or something?"

"Tooffee…hm.." They looked around finding objects to merge.

"A mat! Shoes! Fly swatter! Carpet!"

"No.. what about.." Red put his index finger to his lips. "….…-Swerp?"

"Swerp?"

"Yes" The black hared boy took out a pencil from his handy backpack and wrote the two words together on a piece of scrap paper.

The older boy read it slowly. "…Tooffee…-Swerp…"

Red nodded.

"Hm… Swerp…"

"…"

"…I like it!" He exclaims in joy. "C'mon Toffee-Swerp. How's about we play that new game my gramps bought me this weekend?"

"Sure thing, Tooffee-Swerp."

They both smiled their large smiles **(well, at least Green did)** at each other and ran up the stairs, tossing the piece of paper in a reachable drawer….

.

.

.

.

The door to the Okido household roughly opens as two pairs of feet enter. Green is sick and in desperate need of visitors to cheer him up, or so Blue convinced Red. She places the basket of oranges onto the table while Red carefully stashes his shoes beside the door.

"After you're done, could you wash the oranges?" The female tries to grab a plate in the high shelf, _only_ to be jabbed by a slightly opened drawer. "Ouch ouch ouch!" The corner had hit her side. "Oww…" In aching pain she pats herself.

"…" Red stared at her clumsiness for a few seconds, then went straight to cleansing the oranges.

The drawer was stuck. "Huh…" There's a single scrap of paper hidden inside. Taking it out of the drawer, Blue smoothes it out for her to read. "Tooffee…. Tooffee-Swerp." Blue whispers to herself as she rummages through the forgotten drawer. "A new pokemon?" she wonders.

Red turns his head to her. "…What?"

"It says it right here. Toofee-Swerp."

"Tooffee-Swerp." He looks at the old piece of paper, his eyes retaining its unchanging status. "Tooffee-Swerp."

"Tooffee-Swerp." Blue repeats. He glances at the counter. Salt, pepper, flour, spoons, forks, plates, oranges- he's tall enough to see the countertop now, but no.. these aren't the things he needed to see. Turning around, he pauses to look at the table.

The Okido resident's bathroom sink was broken that week. It's regularly broken because of an old pipe that's never replaced. "Toothpaste and … coffee."

"Toothpaste and coffee?" Blue asks. "What kind of a pokemon _is this_...? It would be pretty hard to befriend a pokemon that steals your toothpaste and coffee."

…be_friend?_

And then the meaning clicked.

Astonished at his rediscovery, he grabs an orange, and sprints upstairs. "Tooffee.." he pants. Red slams the door open, waking Green from his sleep.

"Ngh… What is it all of a sudden?" The dowsy male rubs his eyes to adjust.

"Too.."

Green questions, "Too?" Red takes the seat from the computer desk and rolls it next to the sick boy.

"Tooffee." he answers.

Confused, Green sits up to get a better handle of the situation. "Tooffee?"

"My one and only" he pauses for a bit, "best…" Staring at Green, he wonders if his friend remembers. "…friend."

A creep of warmth spread through the atmosphere, and this time, both boys felt it. There was a pause.

_Ah, so he doesn't remember after all…_ Red fidgets in slight embarrassment, turning the orange in his hand as if he'd forgotten the real purpose of it.

Softly, Green punches the other on the chest making Red look down, then back at Green. "I know what it means, silly," Green chuckles his sickly chuckle. "..But isn't there something you're missing?"

Wait. "Tooffee….-"

"Swerp." Green takes the orange from Red's hand and smiles. "How's about we play that game gramps bought me 10 years ago?" The raven haired teen fixes his cap.

"Sure thing, Tooffee-Swerp."

And they both smile their large smiles at each other. **(Well, at least Green did.)**

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Blue is listening behind the door.

"One and only best friend huh," she scoffs. "More like my one and only…_forever and ever_." She heads downstairs to prepare orange juice for two.

**Author's comment: Sorry if this fic sucked for anyone. It's my first pokemon fic ever so.. (&Yes I ship GreenxRed) **


End file.
